


Thank God For The Veterinarian

by talkingbodhi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, sick pack, sick puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingbodhi/pseuds/talkingbodhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 members of the pack come down with a human flu with human flu symptoms and human flu pain. Only a mothers love can help them. Or maybe just Stilinski cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For The Veterinarian

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth installment of Wolfy One Shots! This is a prompt from OoshaBoosha on Fanfiction that I'm finishing at 1 am! So I hope you all enjoy!

"Ma!"

"Mom!" 

"Mooooom!" 

"Mommy!" 

"Mama!" 

"Stiles!" 

Stiles sighed and threw his head back on the couch, listening to his pups insistent calls for him. He knew that they needed him at the moment but he was getting tired. And annoyed. 

6 members of the pack had come down with the flu. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but he did know that they were miserable, whiny, and clingy as hell. Allison was the first to get it. This didn't really concern the non-human members because, well, she was a human and they weren't supposed to be able to get sick. But of course with their luck, Jackson, Kira, Aiden, Liam, and Boyd had been puking within a day of seeing Allison. At the moment, they were all on Stiles and Derek's bed, clutching buckets and bowls. 

Stiles groaned softly before pulling himself off the couch. He needed a nap and eighteen cups of coffee. Him and his mate had stayed up night after night with their pups while they puked and groaned over their stomachaches. "I'm coming, you whiny brats!" Stiles would feel bad about saying that later when he got puppy dog eyes from Jackson and Liam. And possible kitten eyes from Kira. But for now, with Derek and the rest of his help gone, he felt it fit the situation. Ever since the wolves got sick Stiles had ordered everyone else to not stay in the same room or even the same house as the others. 

He jogged up to his bedroom where he heard sniffles, some dry heaving and snoring, which was probably Boyd who had planned on sleeping his way through the sickness. So far he'd been successful. 

"Okay, what's wrong now?" Stiles asked, looking at Jackson who had just finished dry heaving, Allison looking like she was trying to hold in whatever was still left in her stomach, and Kira who looked on the verge of tears. Stiles smiled sadly at the pups. He climbed on the bed and sat between Kira and Jackson, "You poor pups," he said softly, pulling Jackson into his side and petting Kira's hair with his free hand. 

"This sucks," Jackson moaned, clutching his stomach, "Why did we have to go to Ali's house the day she was sick?"

"You can blame Scott for that one, Jacks," Allison managed to get out while trying to keep her mouth clenched shut. She was sitting completely upright, holding her stomach in a position that didn't look like it was actually helping at all. 

Liam, who was curled into the fetal position at the end of the bed, moaned miserably, "Stiiiiiles, where'd dad go? I want him." The boy pouted at his alpha. 

"You know, I really aspire to someday love something as much as you love Derek," Stiles teased lightly, grinning at Liam, who just pouted more, "He went to Deaton to find out how a bunch of werewolves - and a kitsune," he added for Kira, "got a human flu. Your immune systems should have fought this the moment you were exposed to it. Instead it made you all throw up for three days." 

"Can I call him?" 

"Liam, he's only gonna be gone for, at most, another hour," Stiles told him, "Besides he's talking to Deaton and if you call him it will probably take longer. Take a nap." He offered before looking at the rest of the kids, "Actually, you should all take a nap. Especially you," he pointed at Aiden, who hadn't slept at all the nights before. Aiden happily took that opportunity and fell asleep next to Boyd. 

"Ali, just give up, you can't keep it in forever," Jackson told her, watching her continue to squeeze her eyes shut and concentrate as hard as she could. "You'll feel better after... You haven't even eaten anything so the worst you'll get is maybe 7UP and mints..."

After Allison was fully convinced she wouldn't be completely grossed out by it she finally took Jackson's advice and let go. Stiles got the bucket out of the room while Kira rubbed the girls back. Jackson was right about the 7UP but it didn't make the heaving part any better. He was not wrong about it feeling better though. She sighed, the painful cramps in her stomach finally gone, and leaned over to lay her head on Kira's shoulder. She quietly thanked Jackson before drifting into sleep. Kira was quick to follow her, wrapping an arm around the other girl. 

Liam crawled up closer to Jackson, not touching him but close enough to feel more comforted. The older boy ruffled his hair and shifted slightly to give him more room. 

Stiles came back in the room with a clean bucket and another blanket for Allison and Kira. He climbed on the bed and draped the blanket over the two and set the bucket in its original place by Allison. "You know what, I'm seriously shocked I haven't gotten this."

"You're gonna get it," Jackson said. 

"Oh, yeah? And who's gonna clean out my sick bucket when I do?" Stiles questioned, laying down beside Jackson. Stiles pulled him into his arms again, brushing the hair off his forehead. "I know it's not gonna be you."

Liam cuddled on Stiles' other side, "Scott would do it. You know he would," he added quietly. Stiles had to agree. His best friend was way too loyal sometimes. 

"Derek would never have sex with me again if he had to do it," Stiles deadpanned, "So he's out of the question."

Jackson gagged, "I'm just gonna go to sleep and pretend I didn't hear that," he cuddled into Stiles, pressing his face into the other's collar. His stomach didn't hurt very bad and he was exhausted from hardly getting any sleep so when it finally came to him he was more relieved than ever. 

"I thought you wanted us to stop throwing up, jeez," Liam mumbled, shaking his head. "Wake me up when dad gets here," The pup had cried and puked constantly throughout the first night so neither him or Derek got any sleep. The second night wasn't as bad but the most he got was probably 4 hours. He was out like a light.

"I can't make that promise, pup," Stiles whispered to the already unconscious boy. "God, I hope Deaton knows what wrong with you guys," he sent a quick text to Derek, telling him he better come back with a cure or else he's breaking up with him before letting himself fall asleep too.

Thankfully, Derek did come home with a cure. The alpha would be forever grateful for Deaton pulling through and getting medicine that would make the pups better within, at most, a day.

Thank God for Deaton.


End file.
